


Make Me Bad

by siramay



Series: The Tale Of Depravity [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, DONT CLICK ON THAT TITLE, Magic, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, Stop - Freeform, dont, ill add more tags when i finish, its probably cringe, junko becomeing a messed up wing nut, other charaters not helping, to nervous to use tags dont read my story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siramay/pseuds/siramay
Summary: BEHOLD THE STORY YOU NEVER NEWgp: please enjoy i worked very hard on this AAHHHHsoulbound: oh hush of course they'll enjoy itgp: AND WHAT IF THEY DONTsoulbound: they die... so uh enjoy the tale of depravity... or despair to our lesser know compatriotsgp: THE TALE OF A GIRL CONSUMED BY DAAAARRKKNEEESS with musical numbers! cause this is gonna be a sad story, but its a fun sad story so lets enjoy it!https://youtu.be/EX-_qGDEEKM
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Original Character(s)
Series: The Tale Of Depravity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926421
Kudos: 4





	1. candle queen

**Author's Note:**

> here we start with our prologue introducing us to our narrators who shall tell the tale the tale of depravity  
> https://youtu.be/776Ks9i6ZmU

_so this is where are tale begins in the grand theater of life and the soul or other such complexity's as creatures of different shapes and sizes appear huddled for something there even seems to be a campfire set up....how a campfire is set up in a theater is beyond your jurisdiction as 2 creatures stand out the first less important (rude) its true though was a tall man very tall id say in the 8 foot range he only has 2 actual feet though he's not a weirdo like me with his pale skin and bags under his eyes and a long black beard with what i would assume is soldier armor and a black robe over it and one prosthetic foot and then there's me! the shorter 3-foot fellow though do to my body my actual feet are more like melty stumps as i was in a less then human state looking like a melted white lizard or even a imp with black void eye sockets with the spark of my soul illuminating them and my voice sounding weak and depressed not like my compodreits strong and sturdy one but besides that im actually very chipper sounding... one of the many contradictions of my life but enough explaining your here for the story_

gp: HELLO! its great to see you all come come step closer to the fire of life and morality as i tell yah a story  
soulbound: aren't you forgetting something?   
gp: OH YES! silly me it be rude to here people talking for hours and not even know who they are well please to meet yah im guilty pleasure but you can call me gp for short hahaha yes the name fits me quite well i think for i am one who takes pleasure from things that make me feel guilty, why? i donno! brain chemical imbalance i assume hahaha horrifyingly amazing who else could take such joy from things that make them feel awful   
soulbound: clearly someone else   
gp: ah yes.... oh but of course! and this tall glass of wine **he says leaning on soulbounds leg** is soulbound he's basically 80% of my impulse control   
soulbound: **does a small bow** a pleasure, now gp didnt you have a story to tell?   
gp:... ah yes... pardon my fear   
soulbound: and excitement to?   
gp: YES! **pulls out a accordion**   
soulbound: really?   
gp: of course what better way to keep a story interesting then with songs   
soulbound: but a accordion?   
gp: i'll have you know this is a magic accordion it can play any instrument **and then gp plays it as 7 different instrumental noises of different types play**   
soulbound: carry on then   
  
[GP] yes! Well now let me tell you a little tale  
Well whats it about….hmmm how do I put   
it Id say its about good and evil   
Light and darkness   
Morality and depravity   
Hope and despair   
But most importantly… Its about a girl A girl who was consumed by darkness 

HIT IT   
  
Ever since she was a child   
She always knew how to get her way   
Just act a little bit wild  
And someone will surely come to play  
  
It's a truth she took to heart   
But humility and patience didn't come with age   
She's born to play this part   
A diva's always center stage   
  
Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder   
Relishing in untestable power   
Glowing red in a black and white scene,   
The one and only:   
Candle queen   
  
Stoking the flames that burn higher and higher   
Royalty with a crown of fire   
Setting ablaze an extravagant scene,   
The one and only:   
Candle queen   
  
**as gp sings he starts shapeshifting into a skinny man of average Hight with white hair eye bags but a youthful face a white dress shirt with a black suite vest black pants an boots and a white trench coat to top it off**   
  
[GABRIEL PATTEN]   
Addicted to adrenaline   
And always looking for attention   
Thought to be so genuine   
When she's suddenly met with apprehension   
  
The fighting has begun   
And she'd do anything to get ahead   
Like using people as ladder rungs   
And sweeping eggshells under the bed   
  
Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder   
Relishing in untestable power   
Glowing red in a black and white scene,   
The one and only:   
Candle queen   
  
Stoking the flames that burn higher and higher   
Royalty with a crown of fire   
Setting ablaze an extravagant scene,   
The one and only:   
Candle queen   
  
**and then he changes again as his body starts becoming transparent as he loses the details of his face even his mouth, as his eyes become empty sockets and blood leaks from his neck**   
  
[DEPRAVITY]   
Ah, but there's hope for you still…   
Before it all comes unfurled…   
Ah, you just need to chill…   
It's not the end of the world…   
  
She just can't help but be this way   
She lost her true self long ago   
Now all her friends have been pushed away   
Because a caricature is all they know…   
  
[GP]   
Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder   
Everyone rushing to disembowel her   
All alone in a black and white scene,   
The one and only:   
Candle queen   
  
[GABRIEL]   
Hurt by the flames that burn higher and higher   
Clutching a broken crown of fire   
All alone in the final scene, The one and only:   
Candle queen   
  
[DEPRAVITY]   
What a pity, that candle queen!   
  
gp: THE END ok good bye   
**but as gp gets up to leave soulbound grabs him  
** soulbound: that cant be it! you've spent the last 3 months telling me about this story of a girl who you spent the last 2 years bashing and your telling me you are gonna say 1 song that barely scratches the surface of there life!   
gp: but what if people don't like it...   
soulbound: FORGET ABOUT THEM!   
gp: fine... but its a sad story so prepare yourself... for the tale of depravity


	2. tale of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch we get introduced to the grand story of death and depravity and most of the characters in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ZgsfT2w7FfM

**ACT 1: THE BIRTH OF DESPAIR**

gp: well its a long sad tragic tale and it might be a bit hard for me to explain   
soulbound: its ok i completely-   
  


[GP]  
SO WE’RE GONNA SING IT

[SOULBOUND]  
WAT

[GP]  
This may be a sad story but it’s a fun sad story so let’s enjoy it!  
NOW TRUMPET ME!

 **music starts**  
  
[GP]  
Mmm...

[Chorus]  
Mmm...

[GP]  
Mmhm...

[Chorus]  
Mmhm...

[GP]  
Chugga chugga chugga chugga

[GP and Chorus]  
Chugga chugga chugga chugga  
Chugga chugga chugga chugga

[GP]  
Once upon a time there was a grand storyline  
Don't ask where, brother, don't ask when (soulbound: japan 90 to 10s)  
It was the tale of death, it was hard times  
It was a world of creators...and creations!

It's an old song

[Chorus]  
It's an old song!

[GP]  
It's an old tale from way back when  
It's an old song

[Chorus]  
It's an old song!

[GP]  
And we're gonna sing it again

Creators and creations, a'ight?  
We got some creators in the house tonight!

See, on the tale of death there was a grand storyline  
And there were a cast of ghost of different shape  
And they was always singin' in the back of her mind  
Everybody meet the husk!

(Applause, HUSKS bow)

[GP]  
And on the tale of death there was a grand storyline  
And a dragon jumping from portal gates  
With nothing but imagination in his mind  
The muse, siramay!

(Applause, SIRAMAY bows)

And if you ride that pain

[Chorus]  
You ride that pain

[GP]  
If you ride that pain

[Chorus]  
You ride that pain

[GP]  
If you ride that pain to the end of the line  
Where the sun don't shine and it's always shady  
It's there you'll find a form of mine  
The mighty ghost depravity!

(Applause, DEPRAVITY bows)

[GP]  
We got any other creators.  
Oh, right, almost forgot...

On the tale of death there was our storylines station  
And a man with a coat all white and clean  
Who could send you to your final destination  
Mr. Gabriel patten but you can call me gp!

(Applause, GP bows)

[GP]  
See, someone's got to tell the tale  
Whether or not it turns out well  
Maybe it will turn out this time  
On the tale of death  
Of this grand storyline  
It's a sad song

[Chorus]  
It's a sad song!

[GP]  
It's a sad tale, it's a tragedy  
It's a sad song

[Chorus]  
It's a sad song!

[GP]  
We're gonna sing it anyway

Now, not everyone gets to be a creator  
And don't forget that times are hard  
Hard times in the world of creations  
Let me introduce you to a few of them

You can tip your hats and your wallets  
Brothers and sisters, boys and girls  
To the hardest working ultimate’s   
In this creators' almighty world!

(Applause, ULTIMATES bows)

[GP]  
And workin' just as hard for you  
Let's see what this crew can do!

(GP introduces the band. Band break.)

[GP]  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(COMPANY applauds)

[GP]  
A'ight!  
A'ight!  
On the tale of death there was a grand storyline  
And a poor boy with a heart of hope

[MAKOTO]  
La la la la la la...

[GP]  
Let’s just say he was a friend of mine  
And this boy was a creator's son  
On the grand storyline of the tale of death  
You might say the boy was touched

[MAKOTO]  
La la la la la la...

[GP]  
Cause he was touched by the creators themselves!  
Give it up for Makoto!

[GP]  
Now he won’t be important till later but we still gotta give him some respect

(MAKOTO bows)

[GP]  
There was one more soul on this road  
Girl come on in from the cold!  
On the grand storyline of the tale of death  
There was a young girl with a mighty need  
And brother, thus begins the tale of ENOSHIMA and NAEGI!

(Applause)

It's a love song

[Chorus]  
It's a love song!

[GP]  
It's a tale of a love from long ago  
It's a sad song

[Chorus]  
It's a sad song!

[GP]  
But we're gonna sing it even so  
It's an old song

[Chorus]  
It's an old song!

[GP]  
It's an old tale from way back when  
And we're gonna sing

[GP and Chorus]  
We're gonna sing  
We're gonna sing it again!

[GP]  
Again!  
Again!  
  
and that's where are story truly begins


	3. make it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch we learn about the beginnings of a awful childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/6zAmy-HSO7o

gp: now where do i start  
soulbound: the beginning  
gp: ah yes! i shall start where all story's should start BIRTH  
Soubound: I'm pretty sure most story's shouldn't start there  
gp: well ares should so lets start with the birth of depravity!  
soulbound: dont you mean the birth of despair?  
gp: WHAT? NONONON dont let her word vomit rot your mind i could describe her many ways exstra, redundant, counterproductive but for all her talk of despair i assure you from a quick look in the dictionary shes not despair this is despair   
**gp then sits down roles into a ball and puts his hands on his face like this**

 **  
**"life sucks and i want nothing to do with iiiiiiiit"  
like that soul its the lack of want and desire nothing more  
all this murder, depression and sadomasochism thats depravity witch you can also look up not that i have a problem with depravity in fact i love it but i prefer for people to be correct with there term of fraise   
so lets start the life of junko.....well actually her name isnt junko you see for all that argueing on whos last name is the true one we never considerd they are both fakers  
soulbound: so what is her name ryoko i assume  
gp: well uh yeah but it feels kinda wrong to say that especially with what happens later in the next part of the story...  
oh how bout we call her rj?  
soulbound: why  
gp: cause i always called her rj... sometimes ursine but that be silly to call her ursine so lets call le baby junko rj  
ah sweet little rj young, innocent not aware of the depravity of life... that will change in a few hours i think  
soulbound: only a few hours?  
gp: yeah cause she was **throws confetti** an accident! _ironic yeaaaahhhh_ Lucky for us not for them they got 2 children for the price of one! **blows party blower**  
soulbound: i wouldn't consider it to lucky for us considering what she does  
gp: yeah but everyone loves danganronpa its such a good story and if she didn't exist it wouldn't have happened! **then he applauds like a little kid** thank you junko we really appreciate all the suffering you caused!  
soulbound: ....no   
gp: well anyway im getting ahead of myself so yeah....im not one for prolonged suffering so let me make it quick and say She was abused of course both physically and verbally Got the scars on her back to prove it And she was way to smart for her own good Cause being a young smart impressionable child in a bad household That's not good for the brain i should know Well at least she has her sister!

[MUKURO, spoken]  
I can’t stay where I don’t belong

[RJ, sung]  
You know I can’t live without you  
At least, I wouldn’t want to try  
So don’t expect I’ll stand here and do nothing as you say goodbye  
Now you think you have to leave me  
You think your only choice is flight  
But as we always have, we’ll think of something  
That will make it right

I will make it right  
I will make it right  
Find a way to fix this  
Leave it up to me to make it better  
Stronger than I’ve ever been

We will walk in light  
Like this never happened  
And we’ll keep your secret safe forever  
You can count on me to win this fight for you  
I will make it right

[MUKURO, sung]  
Thank you, my sister  
I love you want to try  
But there’s no way to deny the crumbling of the lie  
That has haunted me from birth  
And no power on Earth  
Can change the past  
No power on Earth  
Can make a lie be true  
Though it breaks my heart to leave you  
There’s nothing I can do  
Maybe the rest of the world can be fooled  
But that still leaves us two  
And no power on Earth can change that, brother  
Not even you

[MUKURO & (RJ)]  
No power on Earth  
(I will make it right)  
Can change the past  
(Find a way to fix this)  
No power on Earth  
(Leave it up to me to make it better)  
Can make a lie be true  
(Stronger than I’ve ever been)  
Though it breaks my heart to leave you  
(We will walk in light)  
There’s nothing I can do  
(Like this never happened)  
Maybe the rest of the world can be fooled  
(And we’ll keep your secret safe forever)  
But that still leaves us two  
(You can count on me to win this fight for you)  
And no power on earth can change that, brother  
Not even you

(I will find a might)  
Try with all your might  
(I will make it)  
You can’t make it  
(I will make it right)  
You can’t make it right  
  
gp: ... Her sister is gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own danganronpa or the songs used in this fic but i do own my ocs


	4. faster (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life sucks and rj wants nothing to do with iiiiiiitttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/3NSdVfZr4Uc

gp: Ok Then so then well they are very depressed as most smart people are   
Soulbound: **bonks gp  
** gp: ow! no offense  
soulbound: all taken  
gp: so more suffering

[RJ, spoken]  
Mukuro, where are you?

(sung)  
Through every prankish endeavor  
Every wild chariot ride  
One thing I thought was forever  
You’d always be at my side  
There was a time I thought that time would last  
And somehow I’d be time’s master

[RJ]  
Too young and stupid to realize the time moved so fast  
Now it seems even faster


	5. white noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch rj wishes to do more with life then be white noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/QdJzH_U4IF0

gp: And so we get a sad ballad from rj about wanting more of life then to be another average person living there life just to die how they'd do anything just to be more now wanting to be white noise on the earth

[RJ]  
White noise   
They’re all just white noise  
There scalp dries  
Their ears burn  
The earth shakes  
There earth turns  
They are people  
And they don’t mean a thing  
They’re all just white noise

Just toys  
Surrounding more toys  
There batteries drain and they fall flat  
Left in the rain and that’s that  
They are people  
And they are breakable

They’re making white noise  
Standing just hissing through the days  
I marvel with composure  
Living this way isn’t living at all  
Do as you’re told  
Trip so you fall  
I’m sounded by people!  
People not humans!

I’d kill…  
Just to leave  
Be a blip on the screen

I’d kill…  
Just to leave  
Be a dot in the world  
And listen to voices that matter

I could be   
A smudge on the lens  
a dot on the world

I’d kill…  
Just to be  
A drop in the sea  
A dot in the world  
A human in motion  
All painted and poise 

But instead I’m drowned out by…   
white noise…


	6. dont do sadness/blue wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch rj try's to reject despair in misinterprets advice on life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/mJtjgFF9l-4

gp: now we reach a sad point in this tale   
soulbound: one of many   
gp: yeesss where rj reaches a sad dark point in her life as it seems sadness and despair is all it ever is and they dont want that as they walk on the bridge of life and death they contemplate life 

[RJ]  
Awful sweet to be a little butterfly  
Just winging over things  
And nothing deep inside  
Nothing going, going wild in you  
You know  
You're slowing by the riverside  
Or floating high and blue  
Or maybe cool to be a little summer wind  
Like once through everything  
And then away again  
With the taste of dust  
In your mouth all day  
But no need to know  
Like sadness  
You just sail away

Cause you know  
I don't do sadness  
Not even a little bit  
Just don't need it in my life  
Don't want any part of it  
I don't do sadness  
Hey, I've done my time  
Looking back on it all  
Man, it blows my mind  
I don't do sadness  
So been there  
Don't do sadness  
Just don't care  
  
gp: _but then they meet a mysterious man who is only known as "the muse" a tall 5'11 man with black hair edging to there shoulders with black eyes simple just like him and a black circle beard with a white shirt black sweatpants and a black tailcoat truly a odd sight to behold_

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
What are you doing?

[RJ, spoken]  
Who are you?

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Oh I’m just a muse halving a walk on this fine day  
But what about you?  
What are you looking for?

[RJ, spoken]  
If only I knew

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
heheh  
Then what's the use in looking?   
You look like you could use some relaxation. Why don’t you walk with me?

[RJ, spoken]  
I don't know

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Ah look at the gray sky eh? Reminds me when I was young   
They look oh so depressing yet, strangely beautiful in a way

(sung)  
Spring and summer every other day  
Blue wind gets so sad  
Blowing through the thick corn  
Through the bales of hay  
Through the open books on the grass  
Spring and summer

Sure, when it's autumn  
Wind always wants to  
Creep up and haunt you  
Whistling it's got you  
With its heartache, with its sorrow  
Winter wind sings and it cries

Spring and summer every other day  
Blue wind gets so pained  
Blowing through the thick corn  
Through the bales of hay  
Through the sudden drift of the rain  
Spring and summer

[RJ, spoken]  
Actually, I'd better go

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Come on walk with me

[RJ, spoken]  
I wish I could

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Then why don't you?

[RJ, spoken]  
The suns setting, loads of unfinished work, also the fact that you’re a complete stranger

[SIRAMAY]  
That’s fair

[RJ]  
(sung)  
So maybe I should be some kind of laundry line  
Hang their things on me  
And I will swing 'em dry  
You just wave in the sun  
Through the afternoon  
And then see  
They come to set you free  
Beneath the rising moon

[RJ]  
Cause you know  
I don't do sadness  
Not even a little bit  
Just don't need it in my life  
  
Don't want any part of it  
I don't do sadness  
Hey, I've done my time  
Looking back on it all  
Man, it blows my mind  
  
I don't do sadness  
So been there  
Don't do sadness  
Just don't care 

[SIRAMAY]  
Spring and summer  
Every other day  
Blue wind gets so lost  
Blowing' through the thick corn  
Through the bales of hay  
Spring and summer every other day  
Blue wind gets so lost  
  
Blowing' through the thick corn  
Through the bales of hay  
Through the wandering  
Clouds of the dust  
Spring and summer

gp: for a smart girl she drastically misunderstood what he said he starts off talking about all the past good times they had where there wasn't any sadness. Then he talks about how autumn and winter bring sadness with them and will try to make you sad as well. But then it blows away again for more good times, another spring and summer where blue winds don't blow anymore. thats life i guess, there will always be sad times, but the good times will always circle back around. rj even talks about that cycle in her earlier verse, talking about how summer winds will blow through things only once and then they'll leave again. she's taking the pessimistic route while he's taking the optimistic route. she misunderstands, thinking he means that no matter what she does in life the sadness will always come back and she cant escape it that blue winds will always plague her, even though they dont last forever. Which is why she's so hesitant to go with him after his verse... but i guess there was no way around her thinking at the time  
  
soulbound: thats very deep insight gp

gp: well when you live song enough you learn a thing or two about a thing or two shame what happens next


	7. there’s a world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch rj fails to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/8ch9ILDHAus

gp: and so finding no hope in life they jumped

There's a world, there's a world I know  
A place we can go where the pain will go away  
There's a world where the sun shines each day  
There's a world, there's a world out there  
I'll show you just where  
And in time I know you'll see  
There's a world where we can be free  
Come with me

[GP]  
And then she died

[SOULBOUND]  
WHAT

[GP]  
KIDDING! Kidding geez so serious  
she survived needless to say the last attempt wasn't the second attempt   
...  
OH THIS IS WHERE I COME IN


	8. out of my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch Gabriel goes to japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/lzdfK2VqWUM

GP: AND THATS WHERE I COME IN YEAAAAAHHH!!!! so there i was running from the funny farm once again i was about to be executed

soulbound: you did kill someone

gp: THEY HAD IT COMEING but thats not important no need to talk on my lost Lenore the one to both give me the best and worst feeling, in the world. but they arnt important let me forget about them though i guess if yah guys wanna here my life story here yah go   
https://youtu.be/1x88EUR9VKc  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495665/chapters/64571152>  
you know how life is people are like "if you didn't come first you are a copy cat" witch is rude i never met the girl when i was evil if anyone inspired me it was the great napoleon xiv, im just saying i am what i am a man of depravity  
  
so as i was saying there i was a kinda tall handsome young man

Soulbound: weren't you really old

Gp: let me have this  
With white hair on my head and a black goatee baggy eyes a white trench coat black pants white dress shirt and black suite vest  
This man is the one the only gabriel patten!  
ME!  
i was running for my life when i got to the bay of some loading dock for junk i had a great idea run outta America and go to another crazy land!  
so i thinks to myself me thinks.... japan or Australia? cause besides the good ol Flo-rida those are two other craziest places i can think   
so animes cool you know? so i jump on that boat and hide my way to j-frying pan

Soulbound: wouldn't it have been easier to go to Australia since they also speak English?

Gp:..... **face palm** IDIOT!  
well im already on the boat on my way i just need to hide   
shame for that guard who caught my eye

sigh… 3 days till retirement   
and unlucky for him i may be empty handed but lets just say i have some ...... truly enchanted skills  
as i vented out my frustrations  
  
[GABRIEL]  
Nobody can hear you  
Nobody can hear you  
Nobody is here

Listen I had a dream  
And you where trying to save me  
I just kept growing weak  
Made sure I was behaving  
Look if I had to go back and flip the switch would that make a difference

Its out of my hands  
Last night I had a dream  
That it was you who was beneath my blade

You didn’t even scream  
Not even after the mess was made  
And me touching your skin made you melt  
And me kissing your neck made you flex  
You barely wait for all the things that you felt  
And a knife through your heart feels like  
…well, sEx

Look if I had to go back to flip the switch  
Would that make a difference?  
If I could wiggle without the need to scratch that itch  
Well its out of my hands  
Its out of my hands

I couldn’t be stopped if I wanted to  
But At least now you know where you go after your existence  
I couldn’t be saved if I wanted to  
Neither can you but I bow to your resistance  
And there’s nothing in life worth living for  
I’m growing weak   
Putting grace in my works  
And there’s nothing around here worth screaming for  
Cause mommy dosent care  
And daddy got to work

Last night I had a dream  
That I was at my own funeral  
I tried to make a scene  
But I just couldn’t get through yall

Look if I had to go back to flip the switch  
If I could wiggle without the need to scratch that itch  
We will be closer in death cause life’s a ditch

Its out of my hands  
It’s out of my hands  
It’s out of my hands…  
It’s out of my hands!  
  
gp: it be nice if i could be a good person i guess. but that's life i guess and that's fine by me cause the universe had great plans   
who knew one woman leaving a man could cause a sequence of events that would lead to the end of the world?


	9. good n evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch gabe and rj meet though some.... rather not good motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/eropdxA_hj0

_Gabriel: AND SO THERE I WAS THE AMAZINGY EPIC GABRIEL PATTEN ready to start a new life in japan, it was amazing it was beautiful just like in the picture it was... oh god i dont understand what anyone is saying... eh im sure i'll get the hand of it... eh who am i kidding im way to stupid to learn another language i barley got Spanish and even then being alone for so long probably diminished my English to oh the depravity. but i can still enjoy myself and try my best! what do i wanna with my life? that's a good question a great question the best question in all of existence yes? i want....to open A THEATER! and preform songs to make people happy beautiful musical spectacles the stun the body and brain to change a life forever preform a great musical like bat boy the musical or wicked! beautiful tales of depravity so sad... but so exciting to! a real pumper of blood so thats just what i'll do!_

_and thats just what he did as he rented a theater on a empty promise having a idea of the song he would preform something in his heart telling him this was the song but little did he know (cause he was a idiot) ((no no one could know that a key moment in history would happen here)) as on this fine gray sky day a certain girl was on her way when she saw people cluttering around the theater and as she had nothing to look forward or backward to she decided why not while pondering the unsteadiness of life  
  
Gabriel: and so it was almost time for I to preform but i could feel the built up nervous-ness in my heart soul as i take a peak and see all the people there... man japan people ook weird but then again if they went to America they'd say American's look weird witch is true and then i saw her a girl in the front row witch was od there where many girls in the front and boys to maybe even those of the in-between if i asked but there was something about her, maybe it was the universe trying to tell me something, or maybe it was the little amount of brains in my head reading her face but i could tell she was a lost scared soul in the vast sea of the universe exactly what im looking for someone inspire and give purpose in life so i knew with this show and many more i might do that i shoud give it all i got  
so i did_   


[GABRIEL]  
Good and evil -  
And their merits -  
Men have argued through history -  
As well they should!  
My philosophy   
Any child can see -  
"Good is evil -  
And therefore  
All evil is good"  
  
 _as i danced around the stage with the idea i planted in peoples minds, it wasent entirely off from what i believed though i did have standards oh but what is a song but a exaggeration of ones beliefs_

How do you tell evil from good?  
Evil does well - good not so good…  
Evil's the one that is free everywhere -  
Good is the one that they sell!  
You must decide which is heaven -  
Which is hell!

Good maintain evil's a curse! -  
But it is plain good's even worse!  
Evil's the one that they tell you to shun - **i say pulling my coat up**  
Good is the one to embrace **then haveing it pull down with the weight of gravity and some well placed wind**  
Say that and Satan will laugh right in your face!

 _i say as i spin around and stand at the front of the stage kneeling down to stare her in the eye black eyes looking at red... thats a nice color scheme but it was like we where trying to have a conversation with our minds though im not smart enough to say what but to realy sell the last line i reached into my stomach and gave a mighty_  
HA!  
 _as i transitioned to the next part_

The battle between good and evil!  
Goes back to the start -  
Adam and Eve and the apple tore Eden apart!  
The key thing about good 'n' evil -  
Each man has to choose! -  
Heaven 'n' hell  
Is a helluva gamble to lose! -  
But as I peruse  
This world we abuse -  
It's hell that we choose -  
And heaven must lose…

_i say standing perfectly strait to show im dead serious it truly adds to the seriousness of my speech  
and now to the last part_

Evil is everywhere -  
Good doesn't have a prayer!  
Good is commendable -  
Evil's dependable!  
Evil is viable  
Good's unreliable!  
Good may be thankable!  
Evil is bankable!

Evil's for me - you can have good!  
Doesn't suit me to be Robin Hood!  
S'easier by far, from the way that things are,  
To remain good 'n' evil  
Then try to be evil and good!  
  
 _and thats the part i love the most cause life is hard a fact undeniably true so when life gives you problems what better way then to give life its own problems its only fair and its fun to for a lonely deprave man to do what he wants im not hurting anyone... well i am but still they had it coming or else it wouldn't happen but that shouldn't matter if this goes well then i'll be a theater man and if not... well i guess life wont let me quite my day job but i wonder... what exactly is lifes plan for me?_


	10. make me bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch we realize when things began to go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Ip3kiOWD4xk

_now our little rj wasn't one for shows but with how life was they just couldn't afford to care and they couldn't admit it but they did feel a pull from her soul as if her life would change forever as they watched the song one about good and evil it made her think, evil she never once considered it_ _before not that she couldn't but the basic fear of life that haunted her soul, but thinking about it maybe evil really is just the way life is, it would explain so many thing... but before she could think any further as the man sung the song he leaned down and stared strait at her though of course it was a common thing in theaters to interact with the audience but she could tell from the look in his eye and from the song it felt more then clear what they where saying and as he continued it clicked in her head like it all of a sudden made sense needless to say she wanted to know more..._

* * *

Gabriel: _needless to say that was a wonderful experience i felt so energized and happy to let all that out course that all changed in a moment when i saw a man walk in he had that look on his face, you know the... "this is not gonna be a good conversation but I'm gonna try and hold out" look so in turn i made a classic "I know you're gonna say something not good but will pretend I don't" style_

???: may I come in?

Gabriel: you seem already in by the looks of it

???: yah don't recognize me?

Gabriel: should I? I got terrible memory man work with me  
 _I'm doomed and I don't even know why UGH WHY MUST I BE IDIOTIC_

???: seriously!? Gabe buddy its me your old pal  
 _the man look frustrated with Gabe's incompetence_

Gabriel: I have a old pal? I don't remember having a old pal...  
 _Gabriel thought for a moment thinking who the man could be he never considered anyone a friend or he wouldn't be in this situation_

Jerry: it's me Jerry. Jerry Lehrer, ring a bell for yah? 

Gabriel: Jerry... Jerry

jerry: Lehrer! jerry Lehrer

Gabriel: Jerry Samuels?

jerry: LEHRER

Gabriel: oh! why didn't you say so... you

Jerry: _sigh_ your playing games with me aren't ya Gabe. you recognize me don't yah?

Gabriel: what! Nah man I don't know who you are! Why would I rec...  
 _but then it clicks all to well in Gabriel's head like a key for a lock of just the right size_  
OH NO ITS YOU! 

Jerry: yeah and I finally found yah after all these months

Gabriel: months? I've only been here for about a week...but then again I guess the boat ride was long... how long was the boat ride... hmmmm

Jerry: it’s been long enough you’ve killed many people. So much blood is on your hands and you don’t feel the slightest bit of remorse.

Gabriel: hey! that's not true at all you make me sound like some ruthless serial killer I'll have you know I don't do them for a reason the people just make me upset in one form or another they all just had it coming i assure you if the world didn't want them to die they wouldn't have died besides I do feel remorse its just those people are actually alive, so I guess yeah I don't feel guilty for those i kill but that's cause they never gave me a reason to 

Jerry: I don't wanna hear it! It’s time to pay for your crimes. You’re coming with me

Gabriel: what! why do i have to go with you ill have you know I'm enjoying a happy murder retirement here and the fact you cant just let it go is REALY setting me of right now

jerry: you cant just kill innocent lives and get away with it! you don't have a choice in the matter, stand down

Gabriel: oh i assure you there's always a choice in any matter  
for example i could start running but I wont I'm way to tired and the fact of being on the run isn't my ideal setting  
Maybe i could kill myself i heard that's actually a very Nobel thing here, but i'm from Florida and personally find that to be a cowards way out  
maybe i could kiss you! HAHAHAHAHAHAH no...  
of course then there's my favorite option...

jerry: what?

Gabriel: _oh i_ was _hoping he'd say that  
_ this  
 _i say as i with my agile reflexes and special skills gets behind him and quickly pull out a wonderful knife i always carry, now its no beauty switch blade or butterfly knife or even your illusive rainbow knife, not saying it was a ordinary kitchen knife though... well ok it technically was but not one those stereotypical big ones it was one i got for free! well not me my sister at some special event and she got one for me she was all "Gabe you are only allowed to use this knife when you go on your first date or when you turn 18" lucky for me i did get to go on a date it was lovely, except for when it wasn't... shes probably dead eh who cares but anyway it was also the knife i used to end my Lenore she had it coming but I've just felt so emotionally attached to the knife ever since... so yeah i basically stabbed the guy 37 times in the everywhere I'm not smart so i didn't know witch was the best place to kill him so i just did it as much as i could the classic chest, the neck to so he cant breath and the eyes so he cant see so yeah 96% sure he's dead... good thing I'm wearing mostly black what a mess... aw but my white coat... maybe i can clean it just say its hot sauce… mmmmm hot sauce maybe i should get a black coat for situations like this but then id get so hot and sweaty maybe a red one ouuu that really make me pop out i think aw but im so attached to this coat i cant stay mad speaking of red, red pants sound nice but eh maybe not for walking i like my black ones but fuzzy ones for sleeping would be great NO even better lumberjack pants! oh yeah those would be nice and fluffy in winter though i guess there called plaid why do lumberjacks like plaid? hmm i guess ill have to look that up later and... oh snap_

 _it wasn't till midway though his crazy tangent that he saw her rj staring with a surprised_ _expression having witnessed the entire thing....gosh DARNIT what am i gonna do!? uhhh kill her WAIT NO look at how smoll they are i cant kill a child! unless they are a grown woman suffering from dwarfism.....hmmmmm NO TIME uhhh children are pure and naïve maybe i can lie  
  
_ Gabriel: uh he's still alive?

_but before anything could be said she ran off to parts unknown DARNIT shes gone and now shes gonna tell someone and then im gonna get captured then im gonna die im gonna die IM GONNA DIIIIIIEEE_

* * *

_rj could not believe what they experienced, sure they where curious about that mans views on life because of that song but she didn't actually think, it was... incredible but wrong, then again isn't this what she was looking for? something more to life a desire to try something new to be noticed to seek more from life and be more then white noise, this could be her chance. she could learn from him and gain what she so desires and even then the worst that could happen is that he kills her but she knows he wont. so with that thought in her mind she knows what she wants to do_

**the next day**

_cleaning up the body was easy epically with my power the hard part was staying focused like right now he just feels that pressure in his heart sure thanks to his skill no one would even know that man died much less lived at all but they saw and they would know even if they didn't have proof no one simply lets go of a murder unless they do but then he saw her again and so he would deny everything but i was not prepared for what happened next as that girl walked up to me_

[GABRIEL]  
Look about what you saw I can explain-

[RJ]  
Make me bad

[GABRIEL]  
WHAT!?

[RJ]  
This city lacks the danger I’m looking for  
Whats a girl supposed to do without a little thrill  
I’m sick of being certain and being board   
I came to play the game  
And now I’m going for the kill  
Tell me that it’s not right  
And I’ll come at you  
With everything I got

I have lost control  
I am downward spiraling  
To your wayward soul  
And I don’t wanna stop  
I want to be part of your work  
I love the way you use your hands  
And I want you to love me  
I want you to make me bad…

I’ve seen you, yes I’ve seen the black in your eyes  
Each motion so rehearsed   
each rein final move  
your every dance  
each step I’ve memorized  
I wanna be the muse to your prosses  
And live inside your grove

Tell me what you think is good  
And without thinking a minute   
I’ll believe your every word

I have lost control  
I am downward spiraling  
To your wayward soul  
And I don’t wanna stop  
I want to be part of your work  
I love the way you use your hands  
And I want you to love me  
I want you to make me bad…  
I want you to make me bad 

And when the world goes crazy  
I’ll be right by your side  
Just hoping one day maybe  
You’ll see that I believe   
There’s a heart in that body  
And I can be what makes it real  
Show me your darkness  
And I can show you what to feel  
So?

[GABRIEL]  
Wow…  
No ones ever admired what I do before  
You’re quite the weirdo aren't yah?  
I’LL DO IT!

[RJ]  
I have lost control  
I am downward spiraling  
Into your wayward soul  
And I don’t wanna stop  
I want to be part of your work  
I love the way you use your hands  
And I want you to love me  
I want you to make me bad…  
I want you to make me bad   
Come on make me bad   
I want you to make me bad…

**END OF ACT 1**


	11. made in danganronpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulbound judges them saying how being evil wont get them anywhere and they will eventually face there consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/JEp-Ebd4AOk

**ACT II: TOTAL DEPRAVITY**

GP: and so from that day i took her in as my own  
my partner in crime  
my right hand woman  
my little protégé

soulbound: WHY!?

gp: i was sad and lonely and she asked nicely   
we did all sorts of things together

soulbound: like what?

gp: CRIMES!  
yeah it was hard at first she was all depressed and scared and smart so like no me  
but that's ok cause i would guide her in this messed up land called life

* * *

gabriel: come on join in why don't yah? you can be evil by just standing in the sidelines even if some people technically count inaction as evil, not me no sir

rj: im sorry its just im having trouble finding a reason for this...

gabriel: a reason? a reason!? hahhahahahaha let me tell yah something little ursine, life is full of many things and reasons though what i find the worst is when people find that reason and now instead of be satisfied feel empty like you spent your whole life doing that and now you don't know what to do BE HAPPY MAN but i think its best to put it like this  
what do yah do when you find all the reasons to life and now have no reason?

rj: die

Gabriel: NO YOU BECOME THE REASON   
**Gabriel dramatically points at rj**  
BE THE REASON SOMEONE WAKES UP IN THE MORNING! EVEN IF THAT REASON IS YOU KILLED THERE PARENTS AND THEY WANT REVENGE!

* * *

soulbound: WHAT

gp: yeah... it was nice i even lived inside her house walls...i felt like a dirty rat SO IT WAS WONDERFUL   
she was a smart girl i tell yah, much smarter then me... witch was good cause since she was tagging along i couldn't use my special skills though she had this... tiredness about her so since she was my friend i decided to cheer her up eh? 

* * *

gabriel: man your amazing! your fancy brainy powers can do all that! awesome

rj: it... really isn't sure i can do practically anything but i end up feeling empty so id rather do nothing

gabriel: **grabs her** **shoulders**

rj: ow!

gabriel: oh right your sensitive there sorry **head pats instead  
** Use your gift not using it is the worst thing you can do I dont care if you destroy the world as long as you use it that's better then nothing

* * *

gp: advice she took to heart apparently   
  
soulbound: YOU SAID WHAT

Gp: I meant destroy the world as figure of speech gosh darn it how was I supposed to know she would take it literally!  
so anyway we basically we did lots of crimes and killed people  
  
soubound: i cant believe this

gp: you can you just don't want to

soulbound: what where you honesty expecting to get out of this

 **gp shrugs his** **shoulders**

soulbound: doing that wont get you anywhere sure you may be fine now but justice will always come to get you

[SOULBOUND]  
I don't care how hard the hardship  
No one has a right to kill  
And you cannot buy your soul back  
God don't make that kind of deal

When your prayers all go unanswered  
And the death is getting worse  
And you live near open sewers  
With just pennies in your purse

That is when the good Lord  
Will become your Savior  
He will lead you to the light

We are all God's children  
His arms always open  
We must all do what is right!

You may be in debt  
Wake up in a sweat  
But let's not forget  
You were made in Danganronpa!

[HUSK]  
We may be in debt  
Wake up in a sweat  
But let's not forget  
We were made in Danganronpa!  
We were made in Danganronpa!

[WOMEN]  
You can't blame 'em, who could blame 'em?  
Ain't their fault they turned to crime

[MAN]  
A Barisal’s a luxury  
Don't get much change from a dime

[MAN & WOMAN #1]  
You can't blame those kids for wantin'  
To fill up some body bags

[MAN & WOMAN #2]  
The whole world is low on kindness  
But it don't run out of hags

[ALL]  
They both grew up hungry  
They were heading nowhere  
Thanks to good old depravity

[SOULBOUND]  
All who sin must answer (All who sin–)  
And the lot will answer (We will face–)  
They will face a judgement day (Judgement day)

[HUSK]  
Sure they killed some men  
And they will again  
Poor lot, ah, but then  
They were made in Danganronpa

They had holes in every shoe  
No dream can come true

[MAN]  
They killed - wouldn't you?

[ALL]  
We may be in debt  
Wake up in a sweat  
But let's not forget  
We were made in Danganronpa

[SOULBOUND]  
Wash away the demons!  
Fill your heart with kindness!

[HUSK]  
We were made in Danganronpa

[SOULBOUND]  
We were...

[HUSK]  
We were made in Danganronpa

[SOULBOUND]  
We were made in Danganronpa

[ALL]  
We were made in dangan-  
Made in dangan-  
Made in Danganronpa!


	12. it takes two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch rj begins to change to her more familiar self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/iuiKujsm-5k

gp: and so lots of time passed

soulbound: how much time?

gp: uh well... lets see, carry the 2 add the one including moon signs and not forgetting bear mating season... long enough for puberty to start i suppose

soulbound: ...

gp: yeah needless to say i did begin to notice some changes and not just physical though she did grow bigger but im talking more... mental ones i say like a subtle change in personality it was interesting nothing to big though like a lion cub that grows up as the new leader of its pride with mane and all (witch was fair as her hair was quite floofy) witch is all nice and great for i as the proud father lion

soulbound: until the cub either leaves, gets kicked out or try's to usurp the thrown 

gp: ... well that's not important like autumn leaves fall under winter wind she to grew and changed a change i took notice of but did not fully realize the depravity of the situation  
so naturally i told her how proud i was

* * *

[GABRIEL]  
You've changed, you're daring  
You're different in the woods  
More sure, more sharing  
You're getting us through the woods  
If you could see—  
You're not the man who started  
And much more open-hearted  
Then I knew you to be

[RJ]  
It takes two  
I thought one was enough  
It's not true:  
It takes two of us  
You came through  
When the journey was rough  
It took you  
It took two of us  
It takes care  
It takes patience and fear and despair…  
To change…  
Though you swear to change...  
Who can tell if you do?  
It takes two

[GABRIEL]  
heheh  
You've changed  
You're thriving  
There's something about the woods  
Not just surviving  
You're blossoming in the woods  
At home I'd fear  
We'd stay the same forever  
And then out here  
You're passionate, charming, considerate, clever--

[RJ]  
It takes one  
To begin, but then once you've begun  
It takes two of you  
It's no fun  
But what needs to be done  
You can do  
When there's two of you  
If I dare  
It's because I'm becoming aware of us  
As a pair of us  
Each accepting a share  
Of what's there

[BOTH]  
We've changed  
We're strangers  
I'm meeting you in the woods  
Who minds  
What dangers?  
I know we'll get past the woods  
And once we're past  
Let's hope the changes last  
Beyond woods  
Beyond witches and slippers and hoods  
Just the two of us—  
Beyond lies  
Safe at home with our beautiful prize  
Just a few of us  
It takes trust  
It takes just a bit more and we're done  
We want four, we had none  
We've got three  
We need one  
It takes two

* * *

gp: i guess in a way i was changing to, being more soft, gentle not just caring for my own needs as i had someone else to care for and being happy to care for them. truly the curse of maternity... but a lovely curse indeed

* * *

rj: hey gabe...

gabriel: ye?

rj: i was planning on doing something later today but... i think it's best i do it alone, so if you could head off and do whatever it is you do that be lovely

gabriel: well good for you i did have a plan to do something alone myself BUT ITS A SUPRISE!  
so lets make a deal cause i can tell you dont wanna tell me what you have planed so i wont ask if you don't ask either

both: deal!

* * *

gp: if only i could witness the true depravity of what happened later that night  
but then again who knows how different life could have been?


	13. circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch things begin to go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/3E1_x-ovLSo

gp: and now we get to later that night, it was a dark cold winters night. the sky was black, the stars shined in the sky and the snow gently fell on the ground... honestly if I didn't know something awful was going to happen id call it a peaceful night... but instead it was a precursor to one of many tragedy's  
as we pan in on rjs family home but then go down to the basement, the number 1 room for any in home tragedy... that or the attic but that's not important! what is is the 2 unconscious people tied and gaged a man and a woman, but oh ho oh these aren't no shmoe strangers these are papa and momma rj... though maybe we should start calling her junko now 

as the man wakes up wondering what happened and he finally sees her

junko: ah! your finally awake great! that will make things so much more interesting, I supposed I could have done it while both of you where unconscious but that would have been so boring

_and he looks at her with fear, confusion and surprise as he tries to say something only for it to get muffled in the gag but she was always a smart one so she knew what he was going to say_

junko: oh no no no that's not who I am anymore I think i'll be taking on a more fitting name from now on, junko enoshima! don't you think that name just fits me so well!  
...  
yeah of course we should get started! apologies for the delay

_and that was when it began... the descent_

[JUNKO]  
Hello kind sir I'm so glad you never met me.  
You're my first one so forgive me if it's messy.  
Just to be fair,  
I admit that I'm scared,  
And sorry for what I must do.  
  
 _as she pulls out a knife as he starts panicking but is stuck helpless unable to do anything as his muffled pleas seep though the gag_  
  
Best not to talk cause you'll kill the mood around you.  
Just close your eyes and be lucky that I found you.  
No one will know,  
Okay, here goes.  
It's easy as 1... 2... 3!  
  
 _as she glides the knife carefully across his neck as the blood starts to seep out of him perfectly like a newly activated chocolate Fountain and just in time as the other helpless victim formally known as her mother awakens as junko goes to her temporarily moving on from the mans suffering_  
  
Good afternoon miss, you are my second victim,  
First one was trouble, not to worry 'cuz I fixed him!  
Shhh, not a word,  
Cause you won't be heard,  
When I your life in my hands.  
JUST  
 **stab**  
KNOW  
 **stab**  
THAT  
 **stab**  
WHAT  
 **stab**  
I  
 **stab**  
AM  
 **stab**  
DO-  
 **stab**  
ING  
 **stab**  
IS  
 **stab**  
PART  
 **stab**  
OF  
 **stab**  
A  
 **stab**  
PLAN!  
 **stab**

 _she said as stabbed the woman with every syllable that came out of her mouth  
_ _but aw she cant leave her father out in all this with just the blood from his neck he should share in the fun  
as she goes back to give him the lions share_

  
I  
 **stab**  
WILL  
 **stab**  
CONN-  
 **stab**  
ECT  
 **stab**  
WITH  
 **stab**  
AS  
 **stab**  
MAN-  
 **stab**  
Y  
 **stab**  
SOULS  
 **stab**  
AS  
 **stab**  
I  
 **stab**  
CAN!  
  
And the soul that controls me, the one I should know,  
Must see my work here,  
Which means you have to go.  
  
 _now her parents where most defiantly long dead by now but she was high from the adrenaline as she sank in her_ _delusions_  
  
Surely you could understand,  
Haven't you been in love on the edge where there's no turning back,  
Just the thought of him can take you to some new dimension,  
So you do what you can just to get his attention,  
It drives you to boil, right up till you spill,  
It can drive you to bliss,  
It can drive you to kill...  
  
 _now she was starting to realize what she had just done but she couldn't stop laughing for while her heart hurt her mental couldn't keep up_

hahahhah  
hahahaha  
HAHAHAHAHAH!

  
Sometimes I feel like I'm living in a circus,  
Clown with a tear in a tent that isn't working.  
All work no play,  
Day after day...  
Till I have a life in my hands.  
  
Good evening gents!  
Step right up into my circus!  
I'm the ringmaster and this is where the work is!  
Goodbye you're done,  
Do as he does,  
To lead him right into my heart.  
  
If he could see me now,  
He'd know he's not alone.  
This trail of breadcrumbs I'm making,  
Leading him right to my home.  
If he were with me now,  
Then love could be the twist,  
We could be together,  
In a world where we exist.  
We could be together,  
In a world where we'd exist.  
  
Sometimes I feel like I'm living in a circus...  
Sometimes, I'm in control.  
  
 _as her head finally woke up from it all as she looked at herself, covered in the blood of her parents, realizing what she has done she found out something else_  
 _being evil didn't feel happy at all, it made her feel worse  
beautiful!  
  
_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH _  
  
as tears began streaming down her eyes  
and a crooked smile edged itself on her face  
The unsteady breathing of her body happening rapidly   
The eyes which say what have I done but also are so amazed  
her mind spits out a million emotions each conflicting the other  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _and later that night still covered in her parents blood she finally sees him  
>  half frozen, half covered in his own blood as his coat was off wrapped around a black bear cub, of course_  
> gabriel: merry charismas! i Got MaUlEd ByE a BeAr.... did you dye your hair? nice!  
>  _then he passes out_


	14. beyond the nightmare/i just cant stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch it becomes clear how they both have changed from meeting eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/qUSbOdt3iJk

gp: and so time more time passed only a few months though not a big deal and i must say, at least to me life had gotten better

soulbound: how so?

gp: well since they where dead i didn't have to live like a dirty rat in the walls anymore i slept on the guest room!  
i mean i could have slept in there room but i didn't wanna sleep where junko was made! ew also i was pretty sure the house was haunted

* * *

junko: ghost don't exist Gabe

gabriel: THATS WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

gp: and i could finally take warm relaxing baths instead of stressing about taking quick showers  
and needless to say the whole experience has been opening as i myself have....whats the word, id say i reverse imprinted on junko   
i oozed with proud dad vibes, but like most dads i was clueless as to what was truly going on with her but i started to notice a change...

soulbound: finally-

gp: FOR EXAMPLE! .... **gp twiddled his claws in embarrassment**... it seemed she took a kinship for sleeping... naked

soulbound: and how would you know this?

gp: well you see i like wakening up early! of course as she is a blooming depressed teenager she does not except for when she dose! those are days the world should truly be afraid. BUT TO THE POINT i like wakening her up, ah reminds me when i was young and would jump on my sister to wake them

soulbound: you didn't

gp: didn't what?....! OH NONONONONON i only jump on them for special occasions! usually i just shake them to death so i go up to there room  
needless to say that day she woke up to me screaming, then i feel down the stairs trying to get out  
the pain made for great eye bleach though

soulbound: really?

gp: hey! i may be a touched starved disaster bi but i respect peoples body boundaries also I'm old enough to be her dad and treat her as such  
i may be evil but i respect the people i care about   
but also all around i was just getting nicer, like... i didn't need to set the world on fire as long as i had her for company id be ok. that was enough i even told her so one time in the woods

* * *

gabriel: you know... i-i gotta say i changed a lot since i met you   
sorry im bad with words but i need to explain it though i know your smart enough to grasp it buts its like...  
  


[GABRIEL]  
There’s a future  
There’s a promise of future  
I start to open   
Every wound I had sutured  
There are new days  
I can promise you new days  
You are worthy  
Conventionally flawed by design

In this feeling I have learned  
There is more beyond the nightmare  
The lives I take forever burned  
Right next to holes she fills inside my heart  
My heart…  
And I dream we’ll get the message spread  
And we can change the world together

Who knows if she’ll understand  
How it takes something worse   
just to cure something bad  
how a plunge into darkness  
brings color to life  
that all that I’ll need in my hand is a knife  
forever and always to the depths of my soul

sometimes I feel like I’m living in a nightmare  
sometimes…  
I’m in control…  
  
 _but i to noticed a change in her like i stated, i just couldn't understand but there was this look in her eye every time we did something, sure there was enjoyment but also a mixture of pain and sadness it reflected a feeling i knew when my emotions boiled to no end so i let them out on whats near me weather it be a man or object but for the object id be upset that a broke the object and i don't have the skill to fix it and unlike the man who could be a stranger i know the object genuinely made me happy so sure i took relief in breaking it but at what cost? that was what i saw in her eyes. but i couldn't do anything about it i was terrible with words and even if i wasn't she was way to smart for me to just slip it out of her truly i was at every parents most feared stage of life for i have more then a fathers interest in him and she was beginning to have a teens... indifference towards me it sparked a fire in my heart_

from this feeling I have gained

[JUNKO]  
This feeling I have gained

[GABRIEL]  
There is more beyond the nightmare

[JUNKO]  
I am the nightmare

[BOTH]  
In a world outside the pain  
It fills up every hole inside my heart  
My heart  
My hEART!!

_just tell me whats wrong, I cant understand, I'm powerless and I hate it just tell me whats wrong, I cant understand, I'm powerless and I hate it just tell me whats wrong, I cant understand, I'm powerless and I hate it just tell me whats wrong, I cant understand, I'm powerless and I hate it just tell me whats wrong, I cant understand, I'm powerless and I hate it just tell me whats wrong, I cant understand, I'm powerless and I hate it just tell me whats wrong, I cant understand, I'm powerless and I hate it just tell me whats wrong, I cant understand, I'm powerless and I hate it just tell me whats wrong, I cant understand, I'm powerless and I hate it just tell me whats wrong, I cant understand, I'm powerless and I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it  
_

_and that's when i took the fire outside of my heart an brought it upon the woods as flames slowly raised around us_

[GABRIEL]  
You can't change who you are you're stuck with it while you're livin'  
Look into the bizarre and all you'll see is me  
Keep the memory short and take the weak when they're givin'  
Say what you mean and show them the last thing they'll see  
I!   
JUST!   
CAN'T!   
STOP!  
FEELIN THIS WAY!  
No…  
OOH

[JUNKO]  
No one here says a word  
Who the hell needs more opinions  
Can I live in the dark where all he’ll see is me  
There's a sickness takin' over it's the life that we are living  
And that sickness is what I wanna be

[BOTH]  
I!  
JUST!   
CAN'T!   
STOP!  
Feeling this way!

[GABRIEL (JUNKO)]  
So why should I run  
(This story's not done)  
I’m not running way  
You think that it's fun  
(You think this is fun)  
but life  
(But life)  
and death  
aint a game

[BOTH]  
Ohhh  
OOoohhhh  
I never did nothing' that hurt no one  
Like the light of the moon and the fire of the sun  
It just is and you can't change the way that it is  
So I don't need nobody to care  
Ooh  
I won't leave the darkness…

I JUST CAN'T STOP  
FEELIN THIS WAY  
I JUST CAN'T STOP  
FEELIN THIS WAY  
I JUST CAN'T STOP  
FEELIN THIS WAY  
OH I JUST CAN'T STOP  
FEELIN THIS WAY  
NOO  
NOO  
NOOOOOO  
NO!


	15. my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got better  
> she got worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/XsUGxcvn8yw

gp: today was the day things where about to go wrong 4 to 5 years of build up lead to this they would go wrong fast... or slow depending on your perception of time for me that day id say it was quite slow cause of my perception of the world it was gonna be the best day of my life... though considering most other times i say it be "the best day of my life" i really shouldn't of kept my hopes up... oh but i couldn't help myself i was a happy chappy. and you know why? ask why soulbound ask ask ask!

soulbound: why?

gp: cause that day i was gonna make it official, i was gonna adopt junko... i know she spent all that hard work changing her name but id be willing to give her to money if for just one day i could take pride in calling her patten OH i was filled with the joy all adoptive dads have and i was working hard on it to trying my best to despite her smartness make it a surprise, i may not be that kinda person myself but i know she likes surprises so if i could see that look on her face when i show her the papers that will make me feel accomplished so i did what i could to avoid her smarty mind powers 

* * *

gabriel: RJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!!!! **covers eyes** GOOD MORNING! uh er uh I GOTTA GO I'LL BE BACK LATER HAVE FUN THOUGH but uh... if we could meet outback later tonight that be nice  
.....  
 _please ask me why I'm covering my eyes_

junko: ...  
and the reason your eyes are covered?

gabriel: _YES  
_ BECAUSE! i know your fancy mind tricks and if there's anything i know its that the eyes are windows to the soul! so you should be less able to read my mind now that i cant see you  
SO DONT ASK MY PLANS CAUSE ITS A SECRET

* * *

gp: Then i fell down the stares a habit that was becoming more often 

soulbound: did it have to do with the increasing fear and tension you had at home

gp: ...

* * *

Gabriel: ALSO FEED YOUR BEAR SON!

_i was filled with so much light in my heart as i left that i was completely blinded to the darkness that had built up and swallowed her for that day for it all reached a peak she was empty and tired of course tired is just a word i would use i know what shed describe it as, bored. she could end it all now but she couldn't afford to die anymore for it seem the life carried at darkness or despair as she put it and made it follow her like stink on a skunk she tried to push this despair on others but instead of feeling joy it made her despair more so she did the next best thing and convinced her mind to enjoy that despair like one to laugh of a bad joke and it worked in a sense as she conditioned herself smiling off the depravity in witch gabe was to stupid to notice any issues but it was thanks to his ideology's and teachings that she had been given an idea a awfully beautiful idea, a horrifically amazing idea if despairs all shes ever gonna feel then she'll make the world feel it to it be consumed with so much despair till there was nothing left and it be beautiful besides if the world was good then shed get stopped, but she knows that wont happen_

[JUNKO]  
Any dolt with half a brain  
Can see that humankind has gone insane  
To the point where I don’t know  
If I’d upset the status quo  
If I throw poison in the water main

Listen close to everybody’s heart  
And hear that breaking sound  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
And crashing to the ground

I cannot believe my eyes  
How the world’s filled with filth and lies  
But it’s plain to see  
Evil inside of me is on the rise

_meanwhile Gabriel was happier then he could ever be all he needed to do was..._

* * *

gp: aw snap the adoption process is very hard i don't remember how i did it

soulbound: fantasize the moment

gp: IT WAS VERY EASEY! 

soubound: ok be at least a little realistic when you fantasizes the moment

gp: after strenuous paperwork and checks despite my strenuous past i was able to be viable to adopt junko i just needed her consent? 

soulbound: **thumbs up**

* * *

_so holding all the paperwork in my trusty trench coat i galivanted home i didn't even care what happened next it could be a cliché sitcom father daughter relationship as long as i could be there for my daughter_

gabriel: LOOK AROUND PEOPLE CAUSE THIS MAN IS ABOUT TO BE A FATHER!

* * *

soulbound: did they all clap too?

gp: no most of them just stared at this American twink weirdo wondering why i was yelling, but i didn't care cause i was gonna be a dad and i never felt better truly life was beautiful

* * *

[GABRIEL]   
Look around  
We’re living with the lost and found  
Just when you feel you’ve almost drowned  
You find yourself on solid ground  
And you believe

There’s good in everybody’s heart  
Keep it safe and sound  
With hope, you can do your part  
To turn a life around

I cannot believe my eyes  
Is the world finally growing wise  
Cause it seems to me  
Some kind of harmony  
Is on the rise

[JUNKO] (overlapping with Gabriel below)  
Anyone with half a brain  
Could spend their whole life howling in pain  
Cause the dark is everywhere  
And Gabriel doesn’t seem to care  
That soon the dark in me is all that will remain

Listen close to everybody’s heart  
And hear that breaking sound  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
And crashing to the ground

I cannot believe my eyes  
How the world’s filled with filth and lies  
But it’s plain to see  
Evil inside of me is on the rise

[GABRIEL]  
Take it slow  
she looks at me and seems to know  
The things that I’m afraid to show  
And suddenly I feel this glow  
And I believe

There’s good in everybody’s heart  
Keep it safe and sound  
With hope, you can do your part  
To turn a life around

I cannot believe my eyes  
How the world’s finally growing wise  
And it’s plain to see  
Rapture inside of me is on the rise

 _as the sun set and we walked to are usual meet up spot while we had different ideas both of us knew the same thing  
_ _our lives would be changed forever after this_


	16. nothing left to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING  
> GOES  
> WRONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Kvj4maFyQcs

Gabriel: RRJJJJJJ I'm so existed i cant wait to get this out of my system are yah ready? are yah ready? are yah ready? are yah ready?

junko: yeah though i have to tell you something to

Gabriel: OUH! you do? aw where are my manners you first you first you first its only fair 

junko: ... _then she turned around and started speaking with a sadden tone  
_ Gabe, my entire life I've tried to figure out what my purpose is

Gabriel: ... _Gabriel was shocked hearing this honestly not expecting this was where she would go and knowing even less where she was going with it but he did know one thing, by the sound of her voice it wasn't leading to anything good  
_ what?

junko: i thought i was a evil like you, i thought that you coming here meant something, i tried to believe my purpose was to kill...

Gabriel: heh... what are you talking about?

junko: i was wrong... my purpose is not just to kill...  
 _then she stood straighter and started speaking with a proud yet manic tone  
_ hahahhaah its so much more then that 

Gabriel: what?!

junko: all my life these... emotions of despair have been piling up against me and trying to push them off on our victim's only made them stack up more. but then i realized, this feeling isn't wrong... its amazing! and you know what would be better? if not just I reveled in the feeling of despair but the whole world! so lets do it! lets consume this world in despair together!

Gabriel: ... _so many thoughts where swirling in Gabe's head destroy the world!? ok that's not what she said but its basically what she meant, he never wanted to do that sure at most ambitious he would want to level a town but what would he eat if the whole world was dead?! but that's not what concerned him the most if she had done this of genuine happiness while he would disagree he'd still be up for it but he saw the emotion in her eyes it wasn't genuine happiness it was a happiness derived from suffering HER suffering it was suffering disguised and dressed up as joy she looks happy but shes dead inside, he realized he made a terrible mistake...  
and that's why he had to say no cause even if shes not his daughter he still cares about her and want her to be genuinely happy a child who is been allowed to eat nothing but sweets will only end up with bad health and a stomach ache and if she goes down this path she will just end up empty and alone  
so he knew what he had to do_  
NO! ...what i mean is, this wont end the way your expecting!

junko: of course it will, it always does... besides you said so yourself if the world dosent want me to do it it'll stop me

Gabriel: it is then! cause i am gonna stop you...

[GABRIEL]  
RJ, you're angry, I get it. Believe me, I know what it's like, but you are making a mistake!

The path of hate is a dangerous track  
You take one step, and it's hard to turn back  
It pulls you along, and though it seems wrong  
It feels right

Don't you see  
This path you're on leaves a permanent mark  
It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark  
With each passing day, you're further astray from the light

Suddenly  
You lose your way and lose the thread  
Lose your cool and lose your head  
Every loss is harder to excuse

Then you'll see  
You'll lose your faith and lose your soul  
Till you lose complete control  
And realize there's nothing left to lose  
Nothing left to lose

please, trust me, doing this won’t make you happy!

[JUNKO]  
Is that what you think this is about?

The path I'm on is a path paved in black  
I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back  
Each twist and each turn  
Leads straight where I'm yearning to go

Yes, it's true, my path is dark  
But I see where it ends  
The whole world will fall as my despair ascends  
Despise me, that's great   
I'm taking what's mine even so

Not like you  
You lost your nerve, you lost the game  
But you and I, we're not the same  
I'm not lost, this fate was mine to choose

So I chose  
To lose my doubts and lose my chains  
Lose each weakness that remains  
Now that I have nothing left to lose  
Nothing left to lose

[GABRIEL]  
You have so much to hold onto!

[JUNKO]  
I only want  
My rightful dues!

[GABRIEL & (JUNKO)]  
Listen, please (Lose)  
 **as Gabriel grabs onto her shoulders making her face him looking straight into his pleading face though junko try’s to shove him off**  
You've lost your grip  
And lost your mind (I'm not gonna lose)  
ALL'S NOT LOST, DON'T BE SO BLIND! (I refuse)  
Cut your losses, drop the IOUs (I refuse)

[GABRIEL]  
Ooh, choose!

[JUNKO]  
I lose no tears and lose no sleep  
What I want, I'll take and keep

[GABRIEL]  
It's time for you to choose!

[JUNKO]  
You can't stop

[BOTH]  
The turning of the screws

**and so junko finally gains the upper hand and pins him to a tree with a knife on his neck**   
**as Gabriel looks at her with pleading eyes**

[JUNKO]  
Consider this an act of mercy for an idiot such as yourself, you were getting boring anyway...

**and then she slits his throat as blood gushes out but before his consciousness fades he says one last thing**

[GABRIEL]  
I… forgive you…

[JUNKO]  
!.....  
.....  
 **as she turns around and begins to walk away**  
Now...  
I have...  
nothing...   
left to lose...


	17. im alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ZAhgX7RleDQ

gp: and so i died... but it wasn't the end, no no farm from it cause with my death something new was born something dark and vengeful not just for my death but those that have and will happen cause it wasn't something as simple as letting go she would need to face the problems she made even if its by force a spirt to make her repent someone to show her the depravity of the situation...and that's just who was born

* * *

_i cant believe it... that, that IDIOT they think they can just kill us and get away with it ehehehehhahahahah_

depravity: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

_and so junko turned around and saw, spewing from the corpse of the once living man loom above her as her face changed to one that was so rarely seen but brought such joy as it showed how scared and helpless she truly was, it was a face of surprise and fear_

junko: n-no that's i-impossible. what is this!

[DEPRAVITY]  
Ahahahhah well it makes sense you wouldn’t understand this  
So if I’m gonna explain it I’ll explain in style  
Cause you’ll only need to hear it once

I am what you want me to be  
And I'm your worst fear  
You'll find it in me  
Come closer  
Come closer

I am more than memory  
I am what might be  
I am mystery  
You know me  
So show me

When I appear  
It's not so clear  
If I'm a simple spirit  
Or I'm flesh and blood

But I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive  
And I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes  
And I need you to need me, it's no surprise

I'm alive  
So alive  
I'm alive

I am flame and I am fire  
I am destruction, decay, and desire  
I'll hurt you  
I'll heal you

I'm your wish, your dream come true  
And I am your darkest nightmare too  
I've shown you  
I own you

And though you made me  
You can't change me  
I'm the perfect stranger  
Who knows you too well

But I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive  
And I'll tell you the truth if you let me try  
You're alive, I'm alive, and I'll show you why

I'm alive  
So alive  
I'm alive

I'm right behind you  
You say forget, but I'll remind you  
You can try to hide but you know that I will find you

Cause if you won't grieve me  
You won't leave me behind

Oh-ho, oh  
Whoa  
Whoa

No, no, no  
I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive  
If you climb on my back, then we both can fly  
If you try to deny me, I'll never die

I'm alive  
So alive  
I'm alive  
Yeah, yeah

I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'M ALIVE!

junko: this is, this is... AMAZING!!  
i already had so much despair from killing him but to get haunted... its a despair that knows no end!

depravity: ....  
enjoy me while you can you naive child but i know you, it will get old you'll get bored, but will i stop ranting?  
no I'll continue to be there, when your loved ones are gone, when the world is gone, when you have nothing left to lose, I'll still be there  
you'll get tired of me stating your sins. but i'll state them over and over and over again   
and when the time comes and you truly have nothing left to live for scared, pathetic and alone drowning in the depravity you put yourself in  
that will truly be depravity's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soulbound: wait i thought you said you died of lethal injection
> 
> gp: i did!  
> a knife was lethally injected into my neck.  
> see not lying


	18. for the rest of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gp made mistakes that he lives with forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/q8TKvd9jh2Y

gp: so i guess that's the end of part1 of our story... so yeah i was involved in junko becoming evil my   
biggest failure...   
but also my greatest achievement

soulbound: what...

gp: what? its true   
like man you say you help make the girl who end the world the woman she is today   
thats pretty impressive credit where credit is due man cause that aint easy chief 

soulbound: PEOPLE HAVE SUFFERD AND DIED

gp: well what do you want me to do about it? 

soulbound: i want you to feel even the slightest bit of sympathy cause no matter how you put it YOU had a hand in that and you becoming another body in the morgue dosent change that

[GP]  
yeah well, constantly feeling bad about it dosent either...  
  
For the rest of my life...  
I will have to live with this  
For the rest of my life...  
I’ll have to face the part I played

These faces filled with grief and with despair  
Every morning when I wake up they’ll be there  
Seared into my memory  
With a cruel burning knife  
For the rest of my life

Oh, there’s a weight on my soul  
Like a pyramid of stone  
There’s a weight on my soul  
A ransom never to be paid

The crimes I did, I did them in your name  
I feel just as guilty, all the same  
Like a brutal soldier  
Who does anything she’s told  
There’s a weight on my soul  
For the rest of my life!

When you know you’re in the right  
It’s so easy to be wrong!  
You have to win the fight  
So you close your mind and heart up tight!  
And go along  
Tell yourself you’re staying strong

You ramp up your ferocity  
Excuse any atrocity  
But once you’ve won  
You have to live... with what you've done...

And for the rest of my life  
I will have to live with this  
For the rest of my life  
These questions haunting me like ghosts  
Does a noble end mean any means will do?  
Is your power the only reason to follow You?  
And one final question I see no answer to  
For the rest of my life  
How will I get through?  
Unlike so many of our victims  
I have the rest of my life  
To get through!

_**thirty five thousand years...** _

**END OF ACT 2**   
**END OF PART 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTIUED IN PART 2 OF THE TALE OF DEPRAVITY: ZERO

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own danganronpa or the songs used in this fic but i do own my ocs  
> also the name was inspired by the musical make me bad, sadly i dont know the full story of that musical so the tittle and a few songs is it


End file.
